


Flirtations of the Most Luffy-Like Kind

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author : authenticaussie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: « Je te drague. » Dit brusquement Luffy un jour, bloquant le soleil de la vue de Zoro. « Mais tu continues de ne pas le remarquer alors que tu devrais, parce que je veux t'embrasser. »





	Flirtations of the Most Luffy-Like Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flirtations of the Most Luffy-Like Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216368) by [authenticaussie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticaussie/pseuds/authenticaussie). 



« Je te drague. » Dit brusquement Luffy un jour, bloquant le soleil de la vue de Zoro. « Mais tu continues de ne pas le remarquer alors que tu devrais, parce que je veux t'embrasser. »

La bouche de Zoro s'ouvrit en grand, plissant les yeux dans la direction de Luffy, encadré par le soleil, et sa tête suivit son capitaine lorsque Luffy s'accroupit et s'appuya sur les jambes de Zoro. « Euh- » Dit-il, incapable de trouver ses mots et l'esprit vide de choses à dire. « Vraiment ? » Il finit par opter pour ces paroles, sentant le poids de Luffy s'installer sur ses jambes tendues.

«  _Oui !_  » Répéta Luffy, exaspéré, avant de compter les choses sur ses doigts. « Il y avait cette fois la semaine dernière quand je t'ai laissé avoir le premier morceau de viande, et ensuite je t'ai laissé porter mon chapeau même si on ne se battait pas, et je suis resté faire une sieste ici alors que les arbres de Nami sont mieux ! »

« Tu es le seul à voir ça comme de la drague, captain. » Dit Zoro, essayant de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de fendre son visage.

Luffy souffla d'un air bougon, croisant ses bras et boudant, avant de ramener rapidement son regard sur Zoro. « Alors ? » Demanda-t-il et Zoro fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je peux t'embrasser ! » Cria Luffy et Zoro inclina sa tête, gêné et sentant son visage brûler.

« Je- » Marmonna-t-il en se grattant la joue et fixant ses yeux sur un des pieds de Luffy « Ça ne me _dérangerait_ pas. »

Il entendit le rire léger de Luffy, vit son sourire brillant lorsqu'il sourit et sentit quelque chose se coller sur son nez lorsque Luffy y déposa un baiser. Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent de surprise face au geste inattendu; il s'était attendu à un baiser sur les lèvres, ou la joue, mais pas son _nez_.

« Bye Zoro ! » Dit Luffy avec un sourire enjoué en se levant des jambes de Zoro et laissant le bretteur fixant l'endroit où était Luffy quelques secondes plutôt. « Je viendrai chercher plus de baisers plus tard ! »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
